


7x01 "From the Ashes" Fic Coda

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: The 100 Season 7 Codas [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e01 From the Ashes, Gen, Madi is Clarke Griffin's Child, Mama Clarke Griffin, POV Clarke Griffin, Post-Episode: s07e01 From the Ashes, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Series/Season 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Clarke goes home after dealing with Russell Prime.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Madi
Series: The 100 Season 7 Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763218
Kudos: 33





	7x01 "From the Ashes" Fic Coda

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Clarke and Madi.

Madi was already rushing to the door by the time Clarke made it to the farmhouse. Gaia tried to have Madi show restraint, but they both ignored her. Clarke wrapped her up in her arms, even going so far as to pick her up off the ground.

“We could see the fire from here,” Madi told her. “What happened? Is everything alright?”

Clarke sunk to her knees with Madi and did her best to stop her crying. It had stopped before she’d declared that Russell Prime would meet his death the next day, but once she’d seen her daughter, it had started again.

Her daughter.

Hers, but not hers.

Clarke understood now, and she wanted to let it all out. But it was her job as a mom to stay strong.

Still, she just nodded against Madi’s shoulder, and ran a hand through her hair — so soft now that it could be cleaned whenever necessary. Even Madi’s skin was free of dirt or blood. And her clothes were clean. Her daughter smelled like a sweet spring flower, and not the leader of warriors she still had to pretend to be. Not a Commander. But she still meant the world to Clarke, Flame or no.

Clarke assured, “It’s okay. Everyone’s fine.”

“Are _you_ fine?”

Clarke pulled back and met Madi’s blue eyes with her own. Knowing and understanding passed between them. Another tear fell from Clarke’s eyes, and Madi’s were tearing up as well.

Clarke answered, “I will be.”


End file.
